Virtualization allows a plurality of virtual machines to simultaneously run on one mobile phone, handheld device or computer. By means of the virtualization technology, a user, with no need to use two or more mobile devices, may access a plurality of virtual machines or operating systems on a single physical device. The virtualization technology has great significant characteristic in terms of security. Through isolation achieved by the virtualization technology, a plurality of operating systems are isolated on a single terminal, and thus processes run in the operating systems are prevented from causing adverse impacts to other operating systems.
At present, terminals equipped with multiple virtual machines and multiple operating systems are being drastically developed. However, in the prior art, there is no suitable solution in which virtual machines implement communication via communication components under the architecture of multiple virtual machines. Terminals need to implement voice or data communication via a communication component, whereas corresponding to one communication component, usually only one communication interface layer communication program can be run to implement the communication function, therefore, when a plurality of virtual machines all need to use the same communication component to implement communication, the communication interface layer communication program corresponding to the communication component cannot be run on all virtual machines. If a terminal with a plurality of virtual machines has only one communication component, the corresponding communication interface layer communication program may only be run on one of the virtual machines; and if other virtual machines need to implement communication, a communication interface layer communication program needs to be reestablished on the virtual machines that need to implement communication. As a result, the access is not flexible, and the operation steps are complicated. If a terminal with a plurality of virtual machine has a plurality of communication components, these communication components are generally matched to corresponding virtual machines, the other virtual machines can not flexibly implement the communication function via different communication components.
The prior art is defective mainly in that: there is no suitable solution in which multiple virtual machines in a terminal with a plurality of virtual machines share one or more communication components to implement communication, and these virtual machines cannot simultaneously establish a connection with the communication component, cannot implement the communication function via the communication component timely when necessary.